iWant Freddie Back
by paintinglies
Summary: Life was truly, major suck right now. Rated T for language and some kissing. ONESHOT. Important note inside.


A/N: BLAH. I haven't written for iCarly since when, November of '09? My creative juices have really gone dry for iCarly, so this is totally just an update of iWant Freddie. Just the wording and stuff, and sorry, the plot is mostly the same. And, I haven't been on the iCarly fan fiction in a long time, so I really don't know what's trending. And to top it all off I haven't been watching any of the newer iCarly episodes, so please don't judge. x]

IMPORTANT, READ: This is an update of iWant Freddie Back. To read the older version, it is under the name iWant Freddie Back old v.

Summary: Life was truly, major suck right now. Rated T for language and some kissing. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. ;D

* * *

Has it really only been three months?

Three months. Or 13 weeks. Or 91 days. Or 2,184 hours. Or 131,040 minutes. Or 7,862,400 seconds.

Freddie could figure that out in a split second, but when it came to girls, he was absolutely lost. Completely, utterly perplexed.

Especially when the girl happens to be Samantha Puckett.

His _girlfriend_.

Freddie trudged up to the dingy trailer; the beige paint was peeling, which showed its real chestnut skin, the trailer was also marked with two rusty numbers reading "34", and the front yard was overflowing with weeds and other types of greenery. Before he knew it, he stumbled upon the front door and brought his reluctant fist to the wooden gates of Hell.

And it stopped.

Right smack dab on the door.

His mind buzzed with "yes" and "no", and "maybes" and "tomorrows", making his head burst, as he paced up and down the dirt path, most likely worn down by the many, er, _visitors_ Sam's mother probably had.

When he finally glanced up to the door he saw a lean woman in a hot pink tank top and skinny jeans standing in the doorway. Though the lady who stood before him was considerably older and more disheveled, she was the spitting image of Sam. The golden ringlets, tinged with a light brown, the small, defined nose, and the perfect lips, its color a precise rose. The only thing that was different was that her eyes were a piercing green. Sam's eyes were the color of the ocean.

"Whaddaya want?" She was clearly hung-over; she clutched her forehead and squinted at Freddie with bloodshot green eyes.

"May I talk to Sam for a minute?"

Sam.

Freddie could remember clearly their first kiss.

It was, well, a kiss.

Something to get over, since they both haven't had their first kiss yet, and that was that.

But, in the end, Sam obviously couldn't hide it.

* * *

_**  
**__Maybe it could've been a normal day. A normal afternoon. Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat in the Shay's living room, sitting on the couch, and watching TV. _

"_Hey, where's the popcorn?" Sam had reached into the clear, plastic bowl to find nothing but brown kernels and burnt bits of the snack. _

_  
"Looks like we ran out," Carly murmured with a bored face, not looking up from her _Teen Vogue_ placed nicely in her lap._

_When Sam saw that Carly evidently not going to look up from her magazine, she grabbed the greasy bowl and plopped it onto his lap. "Freddie, get more popcorn." _

_Freddie sighed, it was better to get Sam her snack than to argue with her, he knew it would end with, well, let's just say he would have to go to the doctor's again. For the 19__th__ time. _

_He opened the snacks cabinet, where Carly kept, well, all of the snacks and shuffled the contents around to find just what he needed. Well, rather what he didn't have. "Carly, we're all out of popcorn," Freddie called over. _

_Carly glanced over to the kitchen, and finally comprehending what he said, she stood up, and threw her magazine on the couch. "I'll go buy some more. I need the new _People_ magazine anyways." She stalked out of the front door, after telling Sam not to kill Freddie while she was gone. Sam merely nodded her head before turning her head back to the TV. _

_Freddie, deciding it was all clear, sat on the other end of the couch, and soon, silence blanketed the two, and the only sounds were coming from the blaring noise of the television. Suddenly, Sam broke the ice. _

_"Freddie, I was thinking about last night."_

_He glanced over at Sam, looking at the side of her face, and watched her intently as she twiddled her thumbs. She looked completely interested in her fingers, and yet her voice was shaking, and for the first time in all of his five years he's know Sam, he was seeing her scared. _

_Five years. Or 60 months. Or 260 weeks. Or 1820 days. Or 43680 hours. Or 2620800 minutes. Or 157248000 seconds._

Freddie finally spat his words out. "Me too."

"Will you let me finish Freddork?!" She spun around ;( suddenly, it was back to scary, intimidating Sam) facing her face towards Freddie's terrified expression.

"Sorry. Go ahead."

She turned back to her thumbs, scrutinizing them for a second time. A long silence blanketed the room. "I think-I think I unhate you."

"You mean 'love'?" Freddie smirked, masking the surprise whirling in his mind, and turned his head towards Sam.

"Eww, no way, like 'like'."

But Freddie already knew what Sam was thinking and leaned in and put his lips on hers.

_Passion. _

_

* * *

When they first officially announced they were a couple, (actually __they_ didn't announce it, Carly had overreacted and was just so glad that they weren't going to fight anymore that she went and "accidently" told everybody) the whole school was absolutely perplexed. How could the "bad girl" ever _possibly _go out with "Freddork"? The preps, the goths, the punks, the jocks, _everyone_ started to "just pass by" Freddie or Sam's locker to get a glimpse of the couple that no one had ever expected. Even the teachers seemed to hover over them more often; Freddie had never seen a teacher so many times in one day.

With a relationship, also came fights. Their first fight was rather interesting. Freddie couldn't and wouldn't forget it.

_Freddie rummaged around in Carly's fridge, his face and his right hand stuck in the cold biting air as he pushed around various jars and plates containing things in which he was better off not knowing what it accommodated. He was hungry. He was supposed to tutor Carly after school at 4, but she was thirty minutes late. No, scratch that, _forty-five_ minutes late. Fifteen minutes had run right from his watch while his big treasure hunt for food. Finally, his hand reached a plastic something, and he pulled it out._

_Ham. _

_Perfect for making my ham sandwich, he thought as he grabbed two slices of white sandwich bread. He stuck the circular pink meat between the slices, and voila, a masterpiece. _

"_Yo."_

_The door opened and Sam strolled in, throwing her backpack on the couch, she made a beeline towards the fridge, opened it, and started to jumble around the contents. _

"_Where's Carly?" Freddie asked. "I was supposed to study with her after school today, and she said she'll be home after my Math League meeting."Freddie looked at his watch. "And, it's already 5. Math League ends at 4." _

"_She got called down to the Principal's after school, for some exchange student program, I don't know."_

_Freddie bit into his sandwich. "Speaking of after school, aren't you supposed to be in detention until 6:30 today?"He raised his eyebrows questioningly. _

"_And you honestly thought I was going to stay? Geez, for knowing me for five freaking years, you sure don't know a lot about me."_

_Freddie merely shrugged his shoulders and bit into his sandwich. _

"_Hey, where's the ham, Carly said there was a slice of ham left in the fridge." _

"_I don't know, why don't you check the freezer? Carly said that sometimes Spencer puts the ham-"He glanced at his sandwich. "Shit."_

"_What?" Sam spun around, it wasn't often she heard her boyfriend swear. _

"_I'm really sorry Sam, I didn't know it was your ham-"_

_Sam closed her eyes, not bothering with the refrigerator anymore._

"_So let me get this straight, you ate my ham?" _

"_I'm sorry Sam, I'll buy you a new-" But before he could utter another syllable Sam had lunged straight for Freddie, and it was only a split second before he was sprawled onto the floor wrestling with Sam. Various insults were aimed at him, accompanied with Sam on top of him trying to pulverize him into a million pieces, and he felt like it was the past again. The screaming, the words, not to mention the pain, were all back to poke Freddie's back. _

"_I HAVE TWO FAT CAKES IN MY BAG, JUST LET ME GO GET THEM, AND I'LL GIVE THEM TO YOU!" Freddie was tired and sick of this nonsense, it was a damn slice of ham for God's sake. _

_Sam hesitated at Freddie's words, and glaring at him with a deep hatred he hoped he would never see again, got up and held Freddie's hands behind his back and whispered, "Tell me where they are and I'll get them."_

"_The big pocket, in my lunch box," he replied, and Sam instantly got up and searched for the Fat Cakes. She found them, and she wolfed them down, her grin back on her face again. _

_He'll never understand Sam. _

* * *

All the happy three month memories ran through his brain like a slideshow, (and he had a brief thought that this was like the end of his life) as Sam's mother screamed down the hallway.

"SAM! A boy named Frances is here to see you!"

"Freddie, Ms. Puckett. Freddie."

Sam's mother made no notion of hearing him and drunkenly collapsed onto the stained couch, snoring the minute her head hit the armrest.

Steps could be heard as Sam marched across the hallway.

"Freddie." Sam said breathlessly.

"Hey."

In those three months were much taunting as well. Freddie could remember. The seniors pointing at Sam and himself, spitting out laughs. Sam has told them to back off, and they did, well, because, _no one_, not even the seniors messed with Samantha Puckett. But inside, Freddie knew Sam was a girl, and probably wanted to act like one. She had ran to the bathroom, after that happened. Most likely _crying_. Maybe he hadn't seen before he went out with her but she was a girl. He wanted her to be happy, and him going out with her didn't solve it.

_It's all for Sam_, Freddie reassured himself. _If I love her, then I can do this._

"Um Sam, I need to tell you something," Freddie looked at Sam feverishly, rubbing his sweaty hands together rapidly, hoping it would calm him down.

"What about?"

"Can we go to your room?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, and said, "Yeah sure. My mom's hung-over, she won't bother us."

He walked down the short hallway and turned to go into a room he's gone in millions of times, it was the same, but this time, he probably (no scratch that, knew for a fact) couldn't ever go into her room again.

Sam's familiar dingy room hadn't changed since he last saw it. It was small, but big enough to fit a dresser, nightstand, and a bed. The room was surprisingly neat for Sam, the dresser and the nightstand was trashed, but the bed was made, and whatever floor was left you could walk on. The walls were pink, decorated with sparkly unicorns, most likely from when she was little, and on the ceiling were glow-in-the-dark stars that his mother would never let him have because she said that she read somewhere that they were made with radioactive materials. A faint fruity aroma that smelled exactly like Sam lingered in the air. He took a big breath of it and slowly let it out, savoring the tangy, strawberry scent because if Sam had a tantrum and never let him in her house again, Freddie would want to remember this smell.

"So, what's the news?" she said casually and flopped onto her bed.

Whatever confidence Freddie had left just emptied its wagon, so he was all on his own now. No relying on confidence. He practiced this. _Just say it_, he thought to himself. _Blurt it out. _

"You see the thing is," Freddie closed his eyes, and prepared himself for the seven words he was going to say. "I want to break up with you."

Sam's head jerked up, and piercing blue-gray orbs met chocolate brown ones. "Wait, _what _did you just say?"

"I want to break up with you," Freddie whispered, praying to God that Sam wouldn't rip his arm off.

God must have answered his prayers because she didn't get mad. Instead, tears formed on the rim of Sam's eyes and she shouted, "This is about Lila isn't it? You like her, I knew it, that's why you want to break up with me, right?!"

"No way, I don't like Lila, she's just a friend!" Freddie could see why Sam would think that. Sure, he hung around with Lila a lot, the platinum blonde hair, prettier-than-most-girls reputation. And Lila seemed to have a thing or two for Freddie. But no way could Freddie like _her_. Sam would always be in his heart.

But Sam had already turned away. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"

"Sam, no, let me explain-"

"WHAT PART OF GET OUT OF MY HOUSE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"  
Sam's tears were now streaming down her face like a waterfall. Then Sam said the three unforgivable words. "I HATE YOU!"

And then Freddie was lost. He didn't know what happened, thoughts ran through his head, _I hate her, I like her, friends, boyfriend, and girlfriend_. His mind was overloaded, and for once, he let his heart take charge. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!" He blurted out, and with that Freddie slammed the door, right in Sam's face.\

* * *

**Sam POV**

I'm a jerk. A stupid, fucking jerk. I screamed at Freddie. Maybe that's what my mom meant when she said that I had inherited her "anger management issues". Funny I didn't swear at him. If a guy like Jonah did that I would probably use my wide range of vocabulary to get him out. Not to mention all the broken things on my floor after the break was truly, major suck right now. A timid knock that absolutely couldn't be my mother's came through.

I hesitated, and then thought, what the hell; things possibly couldn't get worse than this right? I wiped my eyes, and hoped to God that they weren't as red as I thought they were.

"Come in."

"Hi honey." Wait, did my mom just call me honey?! My drunk, fucked-up bitch of a mother called me honey?! What was wrong with this world? Freddie, and now this? _Please wake up._ _Please tell me that Freddie's still my, boyfriend, and my mom's still the hung-over whore she is and this was all a stupid thing I created in my mind. _

"I heard screaming upstairs. Are you all right?" My mom seemed seriously worried which in a way scared me. Scared me to near death, because never in my life was my mother _worried_. Especially about _me_.

"Yeah, mom I'm fine. Just broke up with my boyfriend." I tried to make it sound like no big deal but my voice cracked on the word boyfriend.

"Hmm, I liked that boy. He always made you happier. What was his name, um, Frandy?"

"No mom, _Freddie_." A girlish giggle (that I hope I would _never_ hear again) escaped my lips.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it."

"Mom, I'm fine!"

"All right. But you know, I was once your age." My mom walked out of my room.

And my mom was right. I wasn't over Freddie. But she was wrong about one thing. I was never going to get over him.

* * *

After we broke up, Freddie seemed quieter. He would look at me and greet me, but something seemed broken between us. Before I started going out with him, we used our endless fights for an excuse to talk to each other. Now, it seemed too weird to go back to that. It was all silent.

"Hey Carly."

"Hey Sam!"

Carly was smiling like a maniac, which usually meant that she was itching to tell me a new piece of gossip she heard from Kayla or Kirsten or Kristine, but Carly, being the polite little lady she is, wouldn't tell me unless I started the conversation first.

I grinned to myself; Carly was such a girl. I gave in to her ridiculous antics. "So what's up?"

"Well, I really don't know if it's true or not, but Karla said it was, but you _know_ how untrustworthy Karla is, I mean, remember that time in 4th grade where she stole everybody's scented pencils and blamed it on you? Yeah, well I really don't know-"

I cut her off. "Carly. Spit it out."

She sighed. "Okay. Freddie's. Going. Out. With. Lila!"

"What?!?!" I slammed my locker so hard; I swear the 3rd floor could hear it. And my locker's on the _1st floor_. "Who asked who out?" I asked, hoping I wasn't sounding _too_ eager. I already told Carly that I broke up with him, so I shouldn't like him anymore. (Which is all a _lie_.)

"Lila asked him. Don't you feel happy for Freddie? He's liked her for a long time."

A long time?! _A long time_?! How _long_ is "a long time"?! Before we went out? After? Or even-_during_?! So that meant the time we spent together meant _nothing_?! I went to slam my locker again (since it didn't exactly close the last time), but it rebounded, hitting me smack dab on my forehead, and the last thing I heard was the screams of Carly.

* * *

I woke up in a place where it was all white.

_Aww great_, I thought. _I died because Freddie got a new girl._ But then a faded voice lingered closer…

"Her temperature seems fine. She's okay. You can go see her. "

"Sam!" Carly's worried-to-death voice was unusually noticeable in her tone. Hmm, was it that bad? Carly was usually the calm person, the one not to panic in the chaos situations.

Next to her was Freddie. And that meant..._Lila_. I saw their hands intertwine and hold tight. I wanted to rip Lila into pieces. Limb by limb. Ugh. This anger management issue has got to stop.

"Hey, you all right?" Freddie's wonderful voice entered my ears. Carly must have been right about the puberty thing. His voice was noticeably deeper, and he's grown from being short to a good height, probably taller than me. All the things I didn't notice when we were going out, were all more noticeable now.

"Yeah." I turned my back on him.

"6th period is starting, are you ready to go to class?" Carly questioned me, but I shook my head. I really couldn't deal with another hour of classes, and besides, Lila and Freddie were both in my last two periods, and I really did _not_ want to see them acting all _gross_.

All through the visit, I wasn't really listening to Carly. I was looking at Freddie, longing to be the one next to him snuggling closer, holding his warm hands. What happened to the "I don't like Lila speech"? Well, if Freddie likes bleached hair, short shorts, and cleavage, I can do that. I was going to show him what he was missing out on.

My grandmother (from my father's side) likes to buy clothes for me sometimes when she visits, for me and Melanie. She'd come home in big shopping bags labeled with expensive brands that I vowed to never wear, because they were all too preppy. I kept them in my closet so I wouldn't hurt her feelings, but after I threw them in my closet, they never see the light of day again. But this time, I needed them. I silently thanked God (and Grandma) for them. So the next day, I woke up at 4:30 to get ready, and dressed up. I was girly, but in that way that made all the girls want to hurl, and all the guys melt because you looked "sexy". I straightened my hair, and pulled on a pink push-up bra and a tight pink tank that accentuated my chest, the shortest skirt that I could ever possibly find. To top off my clothes, I slipped on my mom's white flip-flops that I stole from her closet. I caked on the makeup or as me and Carly like to call it, signature "slut-up." Tons of eyeliner and eye shadow, a couple hundred sprits of perfume, and voila, I was done. I admired my handiwork in the mirror, I really did look like one of Lila's crew, and it only took me an hour.

I walked into school feeling like I was _the shit_. Guys I never even met before approached me and talking me up, to which I responded with a dirty insult about their private parts. All day the teachers seemed like they were glaring at me, but I really could care less. They always seem to be glaring at me, but today, it was for different reasons. Anyways, I had it all planned out. I was going to casually slip by Freddie's locker, where Lila was probably at, and show off my new look.

I followed my scheme, and strutted all the way to Freddie's locker, to find Freddie and Lila, kissing. And somewhere, in the pit people might call the heart, something shattered into a bajillion pieces. (Was that my heart?) Instead of anger, like I should've felt, sadness and disappontedness (is that even a word?) ran a course through my whole body.

I couldn't help but stare. If Carly was here, she would've turned a deep shade of red, and tell me it isn't nice to state at people in their private moments but she wasn't here. I couldn't avert my eyes. It was over as quick as it happened, and Freddie looked shocked. To see me.

"Is that you Sam?"

"Go away you bitch!"

When I got home I chucked the clothes, and put my jeans and sweatshirt back on. There really was no reason to wear the clothes anyways. I washed off my makeup, and slipped in my bed, and silently cried. The fact that Freddie looked surprised to see _me_ instead of smiling was enough. Clearly, he didn't need me anymore, I mean he had _Lila_. What more could any guy want? Half the guy population wanted her, hell, they would let her step on their faces; it was that bad. Anyways, I called Freddie a bitch, a name typically used for insulting _girls_. Somewhere between the thoughts of Freddie and honey-smoked ham, I fell asleep. I slept. And slept. And slept.

I didn't wake up until five in the afternoon the next day, which was Thursday. I skipped school, that day, and the next day too. Piles of calls and texts from Carly sent my phone into a buzzing fit, but I ignored all of them. The last thing I needed was the outside world. I wanted to think that all that was left in this world was me and my bed. On the fourth day of my Hermit life, I was absolutely out of it. I woke up to squeaky voices, and shuffling of _something_ on my rug, and I got up from my bed to find two little people, one orange, one blue standing on my lime green shag carpet, screaming at each other. Surprisingly, I didn't find this weird or anything; I just sat on my bed, my face in my palm, and watched this amusing little argument they were having.

"Get over it! I ate your pie! Now get over it!" The little orange man said.

"No, you didn't eat my pie, la la la la la..." The blue man insisted.

"Face your problems already; you're never going to win if you don't!"

The blue man just stuck out his tongue at the orange person, and made a face indifferent to the problems awaking around him. I let out a chuckle, but I blinked twice, and they were gone, as if they vanished into thin air.

And maybe now, I knew what to do.

* * *

I didn't want to but I had to. Carly's. I needed to see Carly, she was my best friend, she could comfort me, and call Freddie and Lila all the bad names, and make me feel better, at least for the time being. And then, just as my mom said when she was all messed up, I was going to get over it. I shoved my feet in my converse, and walked out my trailer, not bothering to tell my mom where I was going to.

Bushwell Plaza seemed more like home then it would ever have been. I was evidently avoiding Carly after the, well, you know what I mean. Even Lewbert's snarky attitude over his lobby seemed welcoming. I trudged up the stairs, my heart almost bursting from the nervousness. When I finally got to Carly's apartment and knocked, no one answered the door.

"Wow. After calling me 67 times, this is what I get?" I silently say to myself.

But somehow instead of going home like the old Sam would do, I ended up knocking on Freddie's door. I couldn't take this any longer. I had to at least make up with him to get him to be friends again, if not, get him talking to me.

"It's Sam, open the door before I break it!" (Which, of course, actually isn't true, I could just pick it.)

Freddie opened the door, as if nothing happened between us, and I was just the annoying forced-to-be-friend. "What do you want? I'm sort of busy with Lila here."

I rolled my eyes, ew much? "Just let me in. We seriously need to talk."

"Is this about our break up? Because if it is, you know we've already 'talked' about it."

I simply ignored his comment and barged in.

"Hi Lila," I said in the meanest possible way. "Can you leave for a second? Me and Freddie need to talk. Privately." I emphasized the word "privately", because I'm pretty sure I read (Yes, I read now. (But only the tabloids)) somewhere that sneaky, boyfriend stealing, bitches didn't understand "privacy".

Now Freddie rolled his eyes as Lila tottered into the other room.

"What did you want to all about that is so importa-"

I put my lips against his. It was a gentle kiss, not like the ones we used to have. Those were out of lust. This one was a real kiss, the kind that expressed "I love you".

Sam pulled away. "I still love you. But you're going out with Lila, and now-"

"Wait, what?"

"I still love you?"

"No, the other part." Freddie blinked.

"That you're going out with Lila?"

Freddie laughed. "You seriously thought I was going out with her?"

I literally felt myself go red. "Yes?"

"Well, I'm not."

"But Carly told me-"

"Carly didn't hear it from me. She heard it from Karla, one of Lila's friends."

Shoot.

"But, what about when you held hands? When I was in the nurse's office?"

"Lila grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go."

I was desperate to pin him down for something, _anything_ that he did wrong, because I felt like an idiot doe thinking all of these bad things about him. I finally thought of something.

"The kiss at the locker on Wednesday!"

"Lila kissed me, she said she wanted to talk, but she just planted one right on me."

"Why is she here today?" I desperately asked.

"To clear up everything. That I don't want to go out with her, and that, that-"

"That what?"

"That I still love you," he whispered, and sighed.

My frown plastered on my face, slightly disappeared. "You do?"

"Yeah." Freddie looked sheepish.

Silence. I didn't know what to say, what to do, how to act, but two simple words were all that I said.

"Me too." I smiled.

He grinned, and placed his soft lips on mine, starting a full blown make-out session; completely forgetting about- .

"What's taking you so long Freddie? I've been waiting here for hours-"

Lila.

"Um, yeah, Lila, haven't you heard? Bushwell Plaza is having their annual, uh, Only Two People in an Apartment day, right Sam?" His face look pleading, I had to admit, it was a pretty good lie considering this _was_ Freddie. I stifled a laugh, and nodded my head seriously.

"Yup, and it's very dangerous. A few years ago, some old ladies living downstairs had a reunion part on Only Two People in an Apartment Day, and well, it's a sad, sad story." I pretended to sniffle and almost cry, and beside me I heard Freddie snicker. I stepped on his feet, and it automatically stopped.

Lila gasped like one of those girls do in those old movies, and said, "Oh my gosh, what should I do?"

"All you got to do is run out of Bushwell Plaza like a chicken," Freddie said, and opened the front door. "After you."

She rushed out of the front door, (but daintily) and out of Freddie's apartment squawking like a strangled bird, and Lewbert screeching at Lila to get out of his lobby, and once she was clearly out of the building, we burst out laughing hysterically.

"Nice job, Freddork!" I yelled, making it sound like he never did a good job (which he never did).

"I'm not a dork. Did you see what I did to Lila out there? I mean, I think I embarrass-"

I leaned in, interrupting his monologue to kiss him again (just to shut him up). And maybe, things were going to turn up again.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I thought maybe a little OOC. If you find any mistakes, please point them out to me, and I will do my best to fix them. Review? Just a "Loved it" or "needs improvement" would mean SO much to me so take 5 seconds to review! I'll reply to all of your reviews!


End file.
